gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 77
Yesterday's Enemy, After All Is Said And Done, Is Still The Enemy (昨日の敵は今日もなんやかんやで敵, Kinō no teki wa kyō mo nan'ya kan'ya de teki) is the seventy-seventh episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Kondo, Hijikata and Sogo goes to the Yagyu family premises and attempts to get Otae back. Plot The start of the episode has Kyuubei talking with his father. His father tells him that he’s disappointed in him. He was suppose to go out on this journey to hone his skills in the Yagyuu Chinkage ryu style. All of the sudden he returns, and with some woman he wants to marry. “Was all he was doing these 3 years was trying to find a wife? “, he asks. Kyuubei tries to respond, and calls him “chichi-ue (father)”, but his father tells him to be quiet. His father tells him not to call him “chichi-ue”, but “papa” instead. (You think he’s about to tell him to shut up because he’s mad at him, and not done with his lecture, but no its the chichi thing. Chisai is small in Japanese, and his father doesn’t like how chichi-ue has the “chi” in it. Hope that makes sense.) We also see that his father is really small at that same moment, so that accentuates the point. Kyuubei’s father thinks that Otae-chan is definitely cute, but being the daughter of a rival dojo she cannot be brought into the Yagyuu clan. Kyuubei gets up and walks off. He says that if there is something precious in his life to protect, he will do so. Just like his papa-ue would do the same for his own. He will protect his special person. He swears on his left eye that he lost. Koshinori-sama gets called out by his students about something. Shift to Gin-san and Kagura, they yell at Shinpachi for leaving them out of this. Kagura says that its mean for him to have left her out of the fun. Kondo-san comes to Shinpachi’s defense and says that he didn’t want to get them involved in this. Gin-san tells Gorilla to shut up and asks why he’s even here. Kondo says that he couldn’t stand seeing Otae-san’s face when she said goodbye to them. This is probably something that she doesn’t want. He then wonders why Hijikata and Okita are here as well. Hijikata tells him that he has some unfinished business with the Yagyuu clan. Also today was a day off so he had nothing else to do. Okita tells him that he doesn’t want to see Gorilla-san become their big sis, (Bubbles-Ojou). He then says that he has to work today, but he felt like skipping. Sougo then says that Kondo-san also skipped out on work too, but he replies that he actually requested a day off for this. Shinpachi finally talks and he tells Gin-san that it is ok if they say he has a Sister complex. He loves his sister very much, and doesn’t want to be apart from her. If possible he wants them to be together forever. But if in fact she does fall in love with someone, even if its some (someone help me out with what he called Gin-san �� ), or a gorilla stalker (kondo-san) , or a mayonnaise fanatic (Hijikata), as long as his sister was happy about it, he would be ready for it. But the fact that his sister was crying when she said goodbye means that she isn’t happy with this. And he wont have that. He just wants her to always smile and be happy. Kagura asks Gin-san what would they would do if she really fell in love with that little shrimp. They’d be in the wrong. Gin-san says that they usually are always wrong anyhow, butting into other peoples affairs. He then tells Gin-san that they aren’t heroes or his sister’s allies, they are his allies. Hijikata-san walks by and says that he isn’t their allies, he’s just here to get into a fight. Kondo-san puts his hand on Shinpachi’s shoulders and says with the 6 of us here we can probably defeat these Yagyuu. Shall we go, little brother. Shinpachi then looks at him and says who’s the little brother here?!?! (lol that totally switched the mood). Inside the mansion a couple of guys are talking about the young master bringing in a young girl. She’s with the grandma doing some training about becoming a wife. The other guy says that its probably a matter of time before she runs away, she was actually quite his type. He looks up and asks Kitaouji what the heck he is doing. He’s poring way too much ketchup on his food. Kitaouji replies that ketchup goes with anything. A third guy (Nishino) tells the two, Kitaouji and Minamoto to stop fighting, while eatting his flan. A forth man (Toujou) tells them as well to stop fighting about food, and he wonders about the young master having a wife. He splits his egg and the yoke falls and splits as well… He gets all upset about that. He yells at the old grandma for buying crappy eggs, and wants to run to the market to buy some more. It looks like when he threw his food in the air it landed onto Kagura’s head… Sougo walks up to Kagura and tells her that she’s got an egg on her head. Kagura tosses him across the room, and Hijikata says that Sougo was in the wrong there… Okita lands right in front of the four Yagyuu guys and is taken hostage. Toujou welcomes the Dojo challengers. The four name themselves as Kitaouji Itsuki (guy with glasses), Minamito Sui (pretty boy guy), Nishino Tsukamu (bald guy), and Toujou Ayumu (silver haired guy). Toujou tells them that after all that ruckus they made, don’t think they can just walk out alive. Gin-san tells them that they have no business with them. What are they some kind of 100%? Yagyuu 100% (Obviously a spoof of Ichigo 100% – the names of the 4 guys – thanks Anon). Minamoto tells them that they have a hostage here, but the guys all throw their boukens at them. Hijikata tells them that Sougo isn’t even worth being a hostage, and Kagura jumps in as well yelling out to kill him. Sougo tells them after this is over, he’ll deal with them. Kitaouji asks Toujou to allow him to deal with these guys, when Kyuubei shows up and tells them to stop. He tells his men that these are his wife’s acquaintances, and not to treat them badly. He walks towards Shinpachi and says that he didn’t think Shinpachi would have the guts to show up here. Shinpachi says that he didn’t come here today as a little brother, but as a representative of his dojo. Shimura Tae is an important part of their dojo. He’s come here to talk about an arrangement. Kyuubei wonders what kind of talk, and Kondo-san elaborates that a samurai talks with his sword. Sougo then says that a samurai dies by the sword, Hijikata then says that they will take the girl by using their swords. Kagura doesn’t like to paint pretty words, and says straight up that they are challenging them to a duel. Kyuubei thinks that its a joke that they would challenge the Yagyuu clan. Gin-san responds saying that they sure are challenging them. He says that he has people here that are dumb, don’t even know each other, for that matter doesn’t even care if the other dies, but one thing is for certain, they know that they are all strong. The old lady holds up some burnt thing and asks Otae-dono what it is. She responds that its bbq eggs, its been her specialty for a long time. Otaki-san gets mad at Otae and says that she isn’t worthy to be making food for the Yagyuu clan. Otaki-san goes to slap her with her fan, but Otae blocks it. Otae wonders what kind of wife training this is, with the violence and blocks her attack with her chopsticks. Otaki wonders about this girl’s strength and that she could become the head woman of the clan in the future. Satisfied she turns around and tells Otae to make sure she picks up after the mess. Make sure not to throw it away, since it is her food she has to eat it. Dog food would fit her perfectly. Then it shows Otae feeding that food to an old man. “Binbokusai-sama what are you doing!”, Otaki calls out. He says that its a waste and its still edible. She crys out that it doesn’t matter that its edible but what is the head of the Yagyuu clan doing… Back over to the main event, Kyuubei shows them some dishes. He says that they will all wear it somewhere on their bodies and the point is to break the other person’s dish. It’ll be a 6 on 6 match, and the grounds is all of the Yagyuu mansion. If the captain of the team’s dish is broken, the match is over. Toujou then adds that, the Yagyuu’s captain is hiding somewhere on the mansion grounds, and who it is they wont tell them. They don’t care who the yorozuya’s leader is, they’ll be able to deal with them. This gets them mad. Kondo-san kicking the tree is mad at them and says that he wont let them take Otae-san from him. Shinpachi jumps in and says that she was never his to begin with. Kondo-san then places the disk on Shinpachi and names him captain. Also he puts it at a very vulnerable spot that is easily protected. Shinpachi says that if he gets hit there, one hit would knock him out for sure. Kondo-san tries to comfort him saying that he’ll protect him, but Shinpachi wants someone else to be the captain. Sougo puts the dish on Hijikata-san’s eye saying that since he is feeling reckless today he can go with just one eye. Gin-san goes to put his dish on Hijikata’s other eye and wants to leave it to him to protect. Kagura thinks she came up with the perfect idea of putting it under her feet. No one will notice that. She takes a step and breaks her dish already. She kneels down to check if it cut her foot, and Gin-san jumps in to slap her upside the head. He tells her to go ask some Yagyuu person for a replacement dish. Hijikata tells them that its probably too dangerous to send her alone. They should break out in pairs, and everyone else pairs up and runs off. That leaves Hijikata with Kagura. Hijikata asks the maid there for a replacement dish. She gladly gives a new one, but it has some soy sauce on it. Kagura doesn’t want it. Hijikata then wants to give his dish to her, but she doesn’t want it because it has mayonnaise on it. Hijikata gets mad saying it doesn’t, and Kagura turns to see this huge dish in the room. She wants that one. Hijikata wonders how she’s even gonna fight with that big thing. Kagura only wants that thing, Hijikata actually goes to get it when Kagura notices afar that there is some smoke from a fire. Hijikata thinks that it’s already begun and they have no time to be messing…. Kagura thinks that she has no choice but to use those two dishes. She places them around her like a bra. Hijikata tells her to stop because she took his dish too. That was when the big guy, Nishino drops in. We hear the old man crying out in joy. He’s asking for her to go deeper…. and such. Otae then tells him to stop with the sexual harassment. He wonders how Kyuubei could have brought this girl that he used to play with when they were little into the clan. He tells her to go a bit more deeper, almost there. Otae pulls out a big old ear booger, and the old man remembers when Otae used to come around and happily play. (I’m not too sure why Otae is feeling embarrassed here, trying to hide something.) The old man walks telling the young couple good luck. Otae wonders where he is running off to. He replies that there are some noisy people that have come by that he has to take care of. Back to the fight, Kagura gets tossed in the air and is about to get attacked by Minami. That is when Sougo jumps in and saves her saying that he’s the one that is gonna be the one to kill this girl. Nishino gets hit from behind and its Hijikata-san. Okita wonders what the heck that big dish is, and Hijikata replies that its a handicap. Minami asks Kitaouji about his face, and he tells him that his pretty boy face has been bloodied. Minami gets out his cell phone to check his face and thinks that its quite manly to have some blood on his face. He calls out to Nishino to come and get in the picture. Doesn’t this look cool! They take a picture of themselves, thinking that they’ve never been wounded before. This might be a good fight after all. Seems like they are just ignoring Kagura, Sougo, and Hijikata. Hijikata asks Sougo where that Yorozuya yarou went. Sougo thinks that the big guy will be fine on his own. Kagura gets scared that he left Gin-san by himself. She walks off to go look for him, saying that he gets lonely sometimes. Nishino throws a rock in front of her to block her way. He’s in the middle of his speech about being careful when Kagura throws the rock back at him. She tells him to not get in her way. Their opponents are the two fools over there, speaking about Hijikata and Sougo. The 6 break up into dueling pairs. Kagura vs Nishino,Hijikata vs Kitaouji, and Sougo vs Minami. Kitaoji tells him that he’ll teach mr vice captain of the Shinsengumi how its like to be a real samurai. Minami goes up to Sougo and asks him not to hit each other in the face. That would make the women cry. Sougo goes to slap him at his feet saying that he isn’t here to break the guys dish. He’s here to beat his head in to a pulp. Minami gets his butt kicked by Sougo and says that he’s incredibly strong. Sougo goes to pick him up and finds that Minami’s dish is behind his neck. He’s about to go break it when… Kagura gets thrown right into him. Nishino wonders what the heck Minami is doing, facing a kid like that. He tells him that he’s quite dangerous. Sougo asks Kagura what she is doing, getting beat up by that guy. Kagura tells him to be quiet and that she doesn’t seem to be feeling well. Apparently her wrist is broken and all purple. Sougo thinks that if they bend it back maybe it’ll fix it. Nishino tries to stop him saying that it’s probably not a good idea to touch it. He goes to bend it back anyways, and that sends Kagura screaming. She gets all mad calling him a kuso gaki. Then she kicks him in the ankle, breaking it. Sougo asks her if she wants to go at it, and Kagura replies that Gin-chan told her to always repay the favor. Nishino thinks that its all over now. The two teammates are fighting amongst themselves. He tells them to give them their dishes. They refuse and run into the house. Now there is one with no arm and one with no leg, they are useless as samurai. Sougo asks Kagura what is better, to work together to beat that guy or to get beat by him. Kagura says that she hates both ideas. But again Gin-chan told her to repay the favor. Nishino calls out to them to show themselves. They do, and its Sougo sitting on top of Kagura. Sougo tells him to come get them. One samurai with no feet to use, and one with no arm are cooperating with each other… Nishino wonders if they can dodge his attacks, he doesn’t have time to play with these kids and attacks. Kagura goes to dodge everyone of the attacks, except its still landing on Sougo’s face above, but still missing the dish on his head. He goes for the killer over the top chop but his bouken gets stuck on the ceiling. Sougo says that he’s been waiting for that to happen. This has all been in their plans. The two go to charge at Nishino to take out his dish but Sougo is too tall and hits the doorway with his head. His dish breaks as he falls to the floor. But Kagura grabs his leg and swings him right at Nishino. The two head butt each other and Nishino’s dish breaks. Characters *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Yagyuu Koshinori (debut) *Shimura Tae *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Shimura Shinpachi *Minamito Sui (debut) *Kitaooji Itsuki (debut) *Nishino Tsukamu (debut) *Toujou Ayumu (debut) *Otaki (debut) *Yagyuu Binbokusai (debut) Trivia Category:Episodes